This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Social networks are increasing in popularity. As more and more people join social networks and create their own pages, keeping track of changes has become more and more complex. Some social network sites allow a user to sign in and, inquire if changes have been made to a particular page or site. However, this arrangement still requires a user to sign in and request the notification that a change has been made. The person that made the change can never be confident that all the intended recipients actually received the update.